The Overlord Sin of Death
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: After defeating the demon lord, the name of dark warrior Momon spread throughout the nations. With new fame came even more fierce challenges and sins. But the supreme being, Ainz Ooal Gown was more than ready to face them.


**A/N: It's been few weeks since I am reading Seven Deadly Sins and I really like it. Though I don't care about Meliodas mich but the rest of cast and story is really good. So this was the idea i had in my mind for few days.**

 **Warning: This contain spoilers from Overlord Light Novels and NNT season 1**

 **I re-uploaded this story because the site was down for entire day and many of my reader and fans of the series might have it due to that.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **THE OVERLORD SIN OF DEATH**

The Fortress City of E-Rantel stood at the intersection of three borders — those of the Slaine Theocracy, the Baharuth Empire, and the Re-Estize Kingdom. It was so named because it was defended by three layers of walls. The districts enclosed by each concentric circle of the walls were distinctly different from each other.

There were several plazas here, and the largest of them was called the Central Plaza. It was filled with stalls selling vegetables, spices, and other such commercial products.

Amidst the crowds, the stall owners energetically shouted their sales pitches to the people walking by, while the older women haggled with the merchants as they looked for fresh food. Drawn by fragrant scents, young men purchased skewers of roasted meat which oozed with warm juices.

The rowdy, energetic atmosphere of this place should have lasted until the sun went down. However, it suddenly went silent as a pair of figures emerged from a five story building nearby.

Everyone in the plaza froze where they stood, their eyes were drawn to the two of them.

One of these two people was a girl, who looked to be in her late teens. Her tapered eyes gleamed like onyxes, while her thick and lustrous black hair was tied into a ponytail. Her snow white skin shone like pearls in the sun.

What drew their attention most was the air of elegance which surrounded her, followed closely by her exotic beauty that would make anyone do a double take. Although the dark brown robe she wore was plain in make, it looked like an opulent dress on her.

Along with her was her partner, a tall man who was sheathed in an intricately engraved suit of full plate armor that was edged in gold. There was no way to see that person's face through the narrow slits of the closed helm which that person wore. A pair of greatswords were visible below that person's flowing red cape, and they looked as impressive as that person's armor.

"Tsk"

The beautiful girl looked at the people in annoyance. It wasn't the first time they arrived there but people still acted in the same manner as always.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Nabe?" asked her partner.

"It's these humans, Momon sa-n. The way some of them look at you with jealously, it's unforgivable." said Nabe gritting her teeth.

 _She is still having trouble to address me casually in public. Well, at least she has more control around normal people than before._

"It must be because they are jealous to see such a beauty like you with me." replied Momon.

Even though it was just a mere compliment from Ainz, mainly because he was impressed how beautiful his guild member Nishikienrai's creation is but the reaction he got was completely different from what he was expecting.

"B-b-beautiful?! Me...i-it can't be...A-Ainz sama...I don't think I..."

The usually calm and sincere Nabe was turned into stuttering mess. Her entire face was red as tomato.

 _Ah crap! I messed up again!_

"Ah...ahem, never mind that. I heard there is a special job only for Adamantite ranked warriors available in the guild. I'm curious about it honestly." said Momon clearing his throat.

Nabe nodded in understanding. It was a common knowledge between the duo that Adamantite ranked jobs have a high chance of getting good materials for Nazarick.

And to have a special job even for Adamantite ranks meant a definite gain for Nazarick.

In a short, an opportunity they can't afford to miss.

It didn't take them long to reach the adventurers' guild. He was greeted by many of lower class adventurers as he entered.

This was completely opposite to the first day he joined there. But it was understandable as he was now probably the best adamantite ranker warrior in the nation who defeat the demon king, Jaldabaoth.

Still he didn't understand why were they so attracted to him.

Such was the complicated nature of human being.

As he inquired about the nature of the special role from his fellow adventurers, Ainz found out very interesting things.

"It's a very dangerous job even for someone like you."

"It's a 'once in a lifetime' job. These appear once year 100 years."

"Only few have managed to successfully finish these kind of job."

"They say you will be teleported to a land of ninjas, a land of devils or any unknown land. No one truly knows."

"The difficulty of these jobs are over hundred."

Those were the responses he got from the members. Even though all of them were merely rumors and their legitimacy wasn't proved, but the curiosity got the better of him.

Deciding to accept the job, Ainz walked in front of the job board and grabbed the particular job he was looking for.

One thing that got his attention that it has a magical scroll tied to it.

 _ **Dear Adamantite adventurer,**_

 _ **This is a job of utmost importance!**_

 _ **King Liones of the Kingdom of Liones has been captured!**_

 _ **The knights has taken control over the kingdom of Liones!**_

 _ **Rescue the king, kill all traitors and you will rewarded treasures beyond your imagination!**_

 _ **Gold! Women! Weapons! Anything you want! Even magical spells!**_

 _ **This scroll will teleport you to Britannia. You will automatically return after sometime once the job is done.**_

 _ **Wish you best luck!**_

"Oh spells, it says. Interesting." said Momon.

"Ain...Momon-san, are you going to accept it?" asked Nabe.

Ainz was lost in deep thoughts at his maid's question. The offer was far more attractive and beneficial than anything encountered so far.

But there was one problem

Leaving Nazarick was a gamble.

Though according to the offer, they will return a few time after it is finish. So it means it depends on how fast they finish the job.

Still leaving Nazarick for unspecified amount of time was something he couldn't decide on the spot.

Letting out a sigh, Ainz turned to his partner and spoke.

"Nabe, we are returning to Nazarick."

"Yes!"

Ainz and Narberal were standing out the Great Tomb of Nazarick along with Guardians and Pleaides.

It had been a really difficult task for him to convince them about him going out for unspecified amount of time.

Albedo and Demiurge were the first to object, of course.

He had expected them to object immediately considering the entirety of Nazarick members revolves around the existence of Supreme Beings.

But after explaining them the benefits of the mission and bullshitting his way with 'This is a test for you' excuse, Ainz was able to convince them.

To this day, he has no idea how he was able to fool Albedo and Demiurge, the two most intelligent members of Nazarick, with his pathetic excuses.

He himself had no doubt that Albedo and Demiurge were more than capable to handle Nazarick im his absence.

The rest was easy as Albedo and Demiurge explained everyone the importance of him going on that mission.

He had originally thought of bringing Hamsuke but because of her low level and appearance, he decided for her to stay in Nazarick, much to her disappointment.

"Ainz-sama, even though I don't have any objections anymore but still as your lover and wife, I ask you to be safe" said the beautiful succubus.

 _Who said we had that kind of relationship?!_

"Ainz-sama, I will be so lonely without you! Please return soon!" pleaded the true member Shalltear.

 _Ah! Don't look with those sad eyes! Tabula Smaragdina and Peroroncino would surely think of me as a pervert for having such feelings for their creations!_

Even Aura, Mare and Demiurge could hide the worry and sadness on their faces.

"All of you need not to worry about me. I swear on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, to return as soon as I can" said Ainz firmly.

"[CREATE GREATER ITEM]"

With that spell, Ainz transformed into Momon, the dark warrior.

"Narberal, use that scroll" commanded Ainz.

With a nod, Narberal opened the magical scroll and threw it in front of them.

The scroll immediate vanished and in its place, a white portal opened.

"Hmph. I trust that each and everyone of you carry out the tasl I provided you without failng." told Ainz as he glanced at his friend's children.

To this everyone present there kneeled down and replied with a 'Yes'.

"Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Ainz heard everyone shouting in unison as he walked into the portal along with his companion, Naberal.

The first view his vision met with was a small village. This land where they have teleported didn't seem to be different than New World.

Well, at least as far as civilization and technology go, they both seem to be quite similar. Still there was no telling what danger lies in this world.

"Oi! Are you a holy knight?" came a voice from below.

Turned his gaze down, Ainz saw a group of children glaring at him.

Narberal immediately reached for her sword but Ainz gestured her to calm down.

"No, I'm not a holy knight." replied Ainz calmly.

"By the looks of your expensive armor, you definitely looks like a holy knight. Prepare to face the might of Seven Deadly Sins."

"Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Wait, you...you really don't know about Seven Deadly Sins? There is no way you are a holy knight. Who are you?" asked the young blonde kid of group.

"I am Momon. I'm a traveler. And this is my companion, Nabe." said Ainz introducing himself and Narberal

All the kids let a 'Wow' in unison as they saw Narberal. Though her reaction towards kids was no different than how she sees humans.

Disgust.

 _Why did all of my guild members, save for one, decide to go along the setting to hate humans when they created the NPCs?!_

Despite that, it seemed that the beauty of battle maid was still a point of attraction where she goes.

'Beautiful Princess' was truly well-deserved title for her.

"Amyways, I'm heading for Kingdom of Liones. Do you know how far it is from here?" asked Ainz in a friendly tone.

The kids pointed towards the north and told them where their destination lies.

Seeing this a good opportunity, Ainz decided to ask about the traditions amd rules of this new land.

It turns out that Holy Knights who were meant to be a beacon of hope for people has turned rebells and there were real Seven Deadly Sins, who were on the mission to free kingdom of Liones.

If he took children's stories seriously, it seemed that Seven Deadly Sins were actually very strong opponents.

But then again, it could be a tall tale made by children.

Even despite that, there was still no harm in being cautious.

"I see. Thanks for your help."

With that said, Ainz took an amulet from his pocket dimension and wore it before flying along with Nabe towards the kingdom of Liones.

Though his initial plan was for Nabe to use [TELEPORTATION] and arrive straight in the kingdom and rescue the king but he decided to use fly to save Nabe's mana for the fight.

If what those children told him was true, then he needs his strength in case he crossed blades with the sins.

It took them a little more than hour to reach the kingdom of Liones.

By the looks of the crumbled buildings and houses, it seemed there was a battle going within the city near the castle.

From above, Ainz saw a holy knight with short white light-colored hair and a goatee fighting a group of people, which perfectly fits the description of Deadly Sins.

The group seemed to have a fair advantage over the knight and it seemed none of them were really using their full strength against him.

Though Ainz would have liked to observe the fight as closely as he can but saving the king was their top priority.

And so they headed towards the castle.

Since it was the only building which was still unscathed in midst of the battle, it was only logical that the most important person would be there.

As they landed on the roof, Ainz was surprised by the lack of any defense line in the castle. It seems that the knight who was fighting the deadly sins was the strongest line of offence that holy knights had to offer.

Marvellous.

Everything was going far better than he anticipated. At this rate, he wouldn't even have to fight anyone.

Strangely, there was a mix feeling of relief and disappointment when he thought about it.

Within the few minutes, they reached the chambers of the kings and opened the door. But instead of finding the king, they found a small groups of maids hiding in the room.

Where was the king? Had the enemy already found he was there to rescue the king and moved him from there?

No. That shouldn't be possible. They were using [SILENCE] and [INVISIBILITY] spells to avoid any detection.

"Where is King Liones?" asked Ainz a hint of anger in his voice.

"H-he was r-rescued by the Seven Deadly Sins. We don't know where is." replied one of the maids shaking in fear.

"I see. That's a shame. It seems my cautious nature has cost us this shame." said Ainz to himself.

"Moman-san, that is not true. Your approach was the most logical and the best one. We didn't know anything about the enemy and thus saving mana was very crucial." said Nabe.

"Is this so?"

"Yes, only a fool would think to step into an enemy's base without preparation." replied Nabe sincerely.

There was no hint of lie or sugar-coating behind Nabe's word. The expression on her face and her words matched each other completely.

"Hmph. I see. Then there is no need for us to be here. Let's go."

As Ainz said that, both of them vanished in thin air leaving behind very confused maids.

The battlefield had turned completely against them. One moment, Meliodas and his friends were beaten the ever living shit out of Hendrickson but after injecting himself with the blood of ash demon, he had turned the tides.

Not only that, he even kill his friend, Hawk.

 _How dare you kill my friend without any remorse or guilt?! You will pay for that, Hendrickson_!

"Stupid little girl! I should have killed her and taken her instead" said demon Hendrickson.

It seems he has taken considerable amount of damage from Elizabeth's holy light.

"Don't give up! We can beat him!" shouted Gilthunder.

Despite his strong fighting spirit, Meliodas could see him shaking. It was common for a mere human to shake in fear in front of a demon.

But Melidos didn't care. All he care about was to Hendrickson to pay for what he did.

Faster than speed of lightning, Hendrickson leaped towards Githunder.

Using all of his strength, Melidos was about to jump and kick the demon right in the face.

But before anyone who could make any move, a tall man in jet black armor appeared in front of Hendrickson and punched him right in the face.

The strength behind the punch was enough to send Hendrickson flying away.

"Good grief. It seems I made it just in time." muttered the tall warrior.

Everyone was shocked to the sudden appearance of this new warrior and even more so in how easily he punched away Hendrickson.

"Nabe, seal this area. Go let anyone in or out of this area." said the tall warrior to the beauty standing next to him.

Even though, Elizabeth was the only true love of his life, Meliodas would be straight up lying if he said she could even compare to this beauty.

"As you wish, Momon sa-n." said his companion, Nabe.

"[CREATE BARRIER]'

'[DELAY TELEPORTATION]"

Suddenly, the land within 200 metres radius surrounded by a huge barrier.

 _A knight and a magician? Are they our ally?_

Meliodas looked at everyone hoping for an answer but it seemed everyone was as clueless as him.

Soon Handrickson recovered from the blow and stood up to his feet.

"An unexpected opposition. Who are you?" asked Handrickson calmly.

"My name is Momon And this is my companion, Nabe. We are here on a mission to save the king and elimate anyone who threatens him." replied the black warrior, Momon as he brought out his twin greatswords from his back.

So they were their allies after all. But Meliodas was still no sure if they were strong enough to beat Hendrickson in that form.

"Before we begin, I would ask few questions. Who are you?" asked Momon.

"I am the former Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson." replied the holy knight.

"I see. What excatly are you, Hendrickson?"

"I'm what inspires fear and horror in minds of human. A hybrid of human and demon. I'm death incarnate." proclaimed Hendrickson.

Hearing this, Nabe gritted her teeth in anger

"How arrogant this bug is. Calling himself something he doesn't even comprehend."

But she immediately calmed down as she heard laughed Momon laughing.

Meliodas didn't know what Momon find so funny about a monstrous hybrid between humans annd demons.

"Death Incarnate, you say. Anyways, how did you obtain such power?"

"Since you are going to a dead man soon, let me explain. I injected myself with blood of an ash demon corpse that lay beneath the surface of this palace. In short, I'm thr pinnacle of human and demon race." replied demon Hendrickson.

"Interesting. To think humans have so much potential in this world compared to New World yet they are still lacking in speed." muttered Momon lost in thoughts.

Seizing this opportunity, Hendrickson instantly closed the gap between them to attack Momon.

As if expecting an attack like this, Momon merely sidestepped to the left and bring down his greatsword on Hendrickson, who barely able to dodge it.

" Hoh? Good reflex there. If you haven't dodged it, your upper half of the body would have beem laying on the ground." said Momon.

The fact that he said it in a very casual manner sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

Meliodas haven't seen anyone talking about something like this so casually since his time as the leader of ten commandments.

Meliodas and other sins, who had somewhat recovered by now, was about to enter the fight until they heard Momon speaking.

"Members of the Seven Deadly Sins, I know you have a score to settle with him. But I'm on a mission which requires me to defeat him. If I loses somehow, you are welcome to take my place." declared Momon without even glancing at them.

His stance was oozing confidence. Was he this sure that he can beat Hendrickson, who defeated Deady Sins easily, without any help?

Regardless, they silently agreed to his terms and didn't enter the fight..

Hendrickson merely snorted at his confidence before continuing the fight.

With the speed that only Deadly Sins could follow, Momon exchanged hundred of blows with the demon in an instant.

All the holy knights present there were in shock on how even Momon was able to match Hendrickson's blow to blow.

But to Deadly Sins, it was clear that the former great holy knight was barely able to dodge his attacks.

He was making sure to avoid the sharp sides of blades and block only the blunt sides.

"He is quite agile for someone of his size."

Someone commented for a distance.

As Meliodas turned his gaze towards the source of voice, he saw Merlin floating just above the barrier.

"Merlin, you are back. Come on in, this fight is really interesting." said Meliodas happy to see his companion.

The magician of Seven Deadly Sins simply disappeared but instead of appearing besides Meliodas, she was simply teleported back to her original position.

It was really weird. Her teleportation should have made her appear right next to Meliodas but instead she was stil outside.

Someone was definitely wrong here.

Merlin's usual smile was gone, her breath was laboured and she had an angry look on her face.

"Bastard! You countered teleported me into space! Were you trying to kill me?" yelled Merlin as she glared at Nabe.

"Next time, you try to do that, I will teleport you straight into the Sun, worm" replied Nabe giving her a cold glare in return.

Ban merely whistled at this.

"Woah. Did that hot chick really kicked Merlin's ass in teleportation?"

"This is the first time I have watched Merlin this angry" said King.

They were right. Merlin was an expert in teleportation and the way this magic caster Nabe has beat her teleportation like a child's play was really scary.

Just what kind of people are they?

"NNRGHH!"

A loud grunt came from the fighting side as Momon sliced off the right arm of Hendrickson.

Jumping backward, Hendrikson started gathering a ball of darkness.

"Dark End!"

A large ball of darkness started to advance towards Momon. But instead of dodging it, Momon stood there without any defence.

The darkness with previously killed any living being on touch simply just bursted like a soap bubble on Momon's chest.

"B-but how?!" asked Hendrickson in anger and fear.

"It's because I'm a being of purity. Such pitiful attacks will merely get purified by my body." told Momon.

An ability to purify darkness? So he had same kind of ability as Elizabeth?

With a speed that made anything they shown so far pales in comparison, Momon appeared in front of Hendrickson and swung his greatsword from above.

Too slow to dodge the attack, Hendrickson put his left arm up to block it. But the greatsword cut through it as if tearing a wet paper and drove through the torse of the demon.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Hendrickson's screams echoed through the entire battlefield as pain filled his body.

Desperate to save his life, Hendrickson took his steps back.

"Good grief. So this was the true power of a demon? I'm disappointed. Even my companion is more than a match for you." said Momon disappointment in his voice.

"I guess it's time to finish this up."

Just as Momon said that, a black aura surrounded his body. The entire battlefield was filled with despair and fear.

The entire body of Hendrickson started shaking as he saw Momon slowly advancing towards

The only thing he could now see was death walking towards him.

On instinct, he flew away from the dark warrior but was stopped as Meliodas appeared in front of him.

"Dark End"

Hendrickson threw the ball of darkness at the captain of Secen Deadly Sins.

As if excatly waiting for this attack, Meliodas merely smirked before activing his own ability.

"Full Counter"

The next moment the black orb reflected back to Hendrickson abd his lifeless body fell on the ground.

"Sorry about that. But I wanted to kill him badly." Melodas smiled as he walked up to the duo.

Nabe seemed to greatly offended by this as she was going to step forward but Momon stopped her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Nabe. Our mission is done anways. You can turn down the barrier." told Momon.

Just as she turned down the barrier, Merlin teleported in front of her with annoyed look on her face but soon she had her usual smile.

"That is the first time I ever saw that spell. Care to explain it to me how did it?" asked Merlin.

"Inferior lifeforms like you should simply shut up. You should be glad i didn't squash like a bug you are." replied Nabe coldly.

"Why you-"

Before Merlin could say anything more, Meliodas dragged her with him away from them.

"She is hungry for the knowledge of magic. She somewhat reminds me of Fluder." said Momon.

"Both of them are trash." said Nabe.

"Ah... is that so?"

"The king has arrived!"

Someone shouted from the distance.

"It's time to collect our payment." said Momon and Nabe nodded in response.

King Liones was currently addressing the matter of Holy Knights and how they will server the people in common work.

There was also the matter of closeness of Meliodas and his daughter.

His gaze turned towards the dark warrior and the beauty who defeated Hendrickson.

"Your Majesty, the mission we were given to rescue you and eliminate the opposition is completed." told Momon.

"Yeah I've been told that you defeated Hendrickson. And for that this nation is thankful to you." said King Liones.

"I'm glad to hear that. And as for the matter of payment..."

"Payment?" asked King Liones confused.

"Yes. I'm an adventurer. This is the job which I accepted." replied Momon as he landed the letter to king.

"This is...this had the royal possession seal! This writing is from my magician friend who died defending me against Hendrickson." told King Liones in trembling voice.

"If it was him who wrote the letter, then I suppose i can't say no. So what do you want, Adventurer?"

"The corpse of ash demon" replied Momon without hesitation.

"Oi! Oi! You gotta be kidding me!" said Ban as he stood in front of Momo along with other Sins.

"Ash demon is too dangerous to hand it to anyone. You have seen what it can do." reasoned Meliodas.

"The probability of same case happening is too high if you take it." said Gowther.

"Sorry but we have to stop you for doing that" said King.

The atmosphere filled with tension as Deadly Sins stood between King and Momom.

"I agree with what you said, which is why I must have that corpse. I'm a holy user and wants to experiment on it to find a way to eliminate the effects it has on humans." explained Momon.

This seemed to have lessen the hostility but the look kf doubt was still evident on their faces.

"Also, is it a sign of a good king to back down from his words?" asked Momon looking at Liones.

"I suppose you are right. I would be dishonoring the name of my late friend if I'd deny you that." replied King Liones.

"But your majesty, that's too dan-"

Meliodas stopped in mid-sentence as Liones signalled him to stop.

"But listen this, adventurer, if you misuse the power of that demon, I swear that I would wage a war on you without a second thought." warned Liones.

"Hoh? I accept your terms, King Liones." said Momon.

A few hours after the corpse was handed over to the duo, a large portal opened up.

"That's our way back, I guess." mused Momon.

With that said, Momon walked into the portal along with Nabe who was carrying the giant corpse without any problem.

Momon glanced back at the Deadly Sins for the final time before disappearing into the portal, which closed after a few seconds.

"I can't help but feel a sense of trouble from them." said Diane.

"Yeah. I hope we won't be seeing them anymore." said King.

"I really wanted to learn that girl's spells." said Merlin in a disappointed voice.

"It would be really troublesome if they used that Ash Demon for bad purposes but we will be ready for them no matter what." said Meliodas before looking at Gowther who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"I'm curious, Gowther. When they asked for the corpse, why didn't you use your powers to control his mind?"asked Meliodas.

"I did tried to take a look into his memories. But I wasn't able to see or do anything. He was completely immune to my powers Instead it was him who..."

What happened next shocked every member of the Sins. Gowther, who was the usually remain emotionless, was hugging himself and shaking in fear.

Just what did on the Earth were those guys?

The moment they returned from Kingdom of Liones, Ainz ordered Demiurge to start experimenting on the corpse.

Ainz was currently sitting on his thrones thinking about what he told Demiurge.

He did asked Demiurge to even use diifferent races for the sake of experiment.

It might seem cruel on Ainz's part but if it meant an advantage for Nazarick, then he could go to any lengths.

 _Hmm...speaking of cruel. Did I went overboard messing with the mind of that boy Gowther?_

Maybe he did but then again it was Gowther who tried to look into his mind who permission.

"[Ainz-sama, I have important news for you regarding the Ash Demon experiment]"

It was the voice of Demiurge. He was communicating Ainz through [Message]

"That was quite fast. I expected it to take few more days. So what's the matter?" asked Ainz.

"[It seems most of the races are compatible with the blood of Ash demon and they seemed to less violent after few modifications.]" replied Demiurge.

"Excellent, Demiurge. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. You did a great job" said Ainz happily.

"[Thank you, Ainz-sama! Those words are absolute salvation for a humble servant like me!]"

Demiurge's voice was filled with joy and happiness.

It wasn't just Demiurge, even Ainz was happy right now. With the help of these new hybrids, his goal of taking over the world didn't seem that far anymore.

Once he took over this world...

With a snap of his fingers, a white portal opened in front of him showing a familiar nation.

...Britannia will be next.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. This is meant to be one shot but if you guys want me to turn this into a series, let me know in reviews. I wanted to add Neia into the story but I don't know if she will survive in volume 13. I really hope she does! And yes, Ainz lied to everyone in this story about him being his powers and goal. I mean he had done it several times so what's different here.**

 **Also let me know if you guys have someone who would be interested to be my beta reader.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **EuSuntDracul1 out for now.**


End file.
